sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jobe
|gender = Male |hair = Brown |eye = Brown |ally = The Devil Malcolm Dreyfuss (formerly) |enemy = Malcolm Dreyfuss |actor = Kamar de los Reyes |firstappearance = Columbia |lastappearance = Freedom}} Jobe has debuted in the Season Four premiere, "Columbia". He's Malcolm's bodyguard. He would stop at nothing to help his partner carry out his plans, and he'll eliminate anyone who gets in their way. Lara stated that he was a "Prince of Pain from the sixth circle of Hell" in Freedom. History Deals After hearing Malcolm Dreyfuss's desire to get rid of his partner, Jobe answers his call after making him crash his car and destroying everything he owned. The next morning, Malcolm wakes up the next morning in his workshop garage with everything he attempted to steal intact. Jobe is there and says that he's a messenger, and hands Malcolm a contract to sign. It states that Malcolm will have the life he was meant to have, but demands his soul upon death as payment or returning to that night if he refuses. In addition to getting rid of his partner, Jobe is also part of the deal. He will remain by his side until Malcolm dies and his soul goes to hell. Malcolm takes Jobe's pen and signs, damning Ansel to hell for all of eternity. Bodyguard At the Lincoln Memorial, Malcolm Dreyfuss and his partner, Jobe decapitate Abraham Lincoln's statue by using a hex. As a result of removing the head of the statue, a demon who was trapped in the statue was released. The head was then taken back to his corporation. Later, in the middle of doing a ceremony in the basement lair of his corporate headquarters, Malcolm's phone rings. He tries to make a sale with the Japanese but they aren't going for it. Later, he listens to a news report that the Japanese businessman he threatened earlier in the day was killed by a wild animal while on a retreat. The sale will now go through, and Malcolm's very appreciative of his right-hand man, Jobe’s work. Malcolm is also informed Ichabod got rid of the demon that they released, which doesn’t upset him because what he really wanted was the head from Abraham Lincoln’s statue. The head is now in his basement lair and Jobe uses his power to break it open and expose a large disc. It’s just one of many, according to Malcolm. In DC, Malcolm visits a Congressman. The Congressman is complaining to Malcolm about how he broke ground in his district. Malcolm doesn't care, and the Congressman knows that Malcolm is up to something tearing up protected wetlands. Malcolm tells him to pray that what his people dig up is not the Congressman's body. Jobe tells Malcolm that he's late for his meeting, and Malcolm excuses himself. Malcolm then visits the three witches at the Dyer Manor to trade the Dagger of Z'urn D'oragh for the Witch Stone, the second talisman. Later, In Malcolm's basement, Malcolm takes out the Witch Stone and places it on the pedestal, alongside to the first talisman. Jobe comes in and says that Ichabod's compatriot is coming... and death and destruction will follow. At Malcolm's business, Malcolm is receiving an explanation about a new app from a hotshot seller. Jobe come in and tells Malcolm that "he" has arrived, and Malcolm dismisses the hotshot. Once the man leaves, Jobe says that the Horseman will be active once the sun sets, and Malcolm figures that death will follow. Later, Jobe tells Malcolm that Diana and Ichabod want to see him. Malcolm agrees to see them and tells Jobe that he may need him to improvise. Diana and Ichabod come in and Malcolm jokingly surrenders himself while Jobe stands in the background, his eyes glowing red. He talks about the DHS "losing their heads" over the attack on the President, and Diana says that they're looking for folio. Malcolm tells Jobe to get it from the vault in the basement, and says that he's been intrigued by the occult. He talks about how DC has a reputation as a hotspot for supernatural activity. Ichabod suggests that Malcolm's success relies on the preternatural, and Malcolm says that he sold his soul to the Devil at age 25... and then claims that he's kidding. Jobe brings in the folio and takes out the plans. Malcolm points out that J Street, which was supposedly eliminated from the building of DC, actually exists and was meant to be a trap for supernatural threats to the seat of government. Jobe reminds Malcolm of an important board meeting, and Malcolm says that they're free to borrow the plans. Once they leave, Malcolm points out that he doesn't have a board meeting. Jobe wonders what he's playing at, and Malcolm figures that if Ichabod can trap the Horseman using J Street then they can bargain. His aide advises against the plan, and Malcolm says that his objection is noted and appreciated. After the Witnesses trap the horseman in the street, Malcolm and Jobe visit the Horseman and Malcolm offers him the President's head. He offers to release the Horseman and give him Ichabod, and Jobe says that he removed the disk and the way is clear. Malcolm is exercising in his basement vault, and tells Jobe that Dr. Lonigen said that Malcolm's current life expectancy is 85 years. Malcolm hopes to live much longer for the world's benefit, and Jobe sarcastically asks if it has anything to do with what will happen to Malcolm's soul after his death. Malcolm asks where they are with the next talisman, and Jobe tells him that they're still tracking. Meanwhile, he's located a map of the ley lines and it's arriving at a museum that night. Arriving at the museum, Jobe appears and casually suspends the guard in mid-air, choking him. He then opens the drawers with a gesture and finds the map he's looking for. Once he has it, Jobe disintegrates the guard with a gesture and looks back briefly, hearing something. However, he then leaves, not knowing that Jake and Alex saw everything. At a tent revival, the Church of the EverLiving Rock, a Preatcher is giving a fake healing ritual using one of the talismans. After the show is over, Jobe appears in the tent and says that the preacher doesn't realize what he has. He picks up the talisman and says that the preacher doesn't recognize that he's in the presence of true power. When the preacher punches him, Jobe casually grabs his fist and says that in the end, power can never remain hidden. The preacher starts bleeding from the nose, and after a moment collapses dead. Jobe walks out and calls to tell Malcolm that he's secured the third talisman. A hooded figure hits Jobe and tells him to surrender to the pain, and hits him again with a club inscribed with mystic runes. He tells Jobe that he said it to him once before and knocks him out, and then takes the talisman and touches a blood rune on his arm. Fire bursts out, and the figure says that he learned much from Jobe in Hell and it's time to put the lessons to use. Malcolm drives out to the countryside and calls to Jobe. He gets no response and cuts his thumb, and then calls upon Satan to direct him to Jobe. A whirlwind forms nearby and Malcolm goes to it. Jobe is imprisoned in a hollow stone, and Malcolm frees him. Malcolm points out that Jobe was supposed to remain at his side, and Jobe apologizes for his dereliction of duty. Malcolm says that he needs the last piece of the Stone and Jobe to find it. The two travel to Sleepy Hollow where the next and final piece of the Philosopher's Stone resides. The two set up camp on the grounds where Ichabod died in 1781. Jobe waits for the Witnesses to get their hands on the stone so that they can swoop in and claim it for themselves without doing any of the work. In the crypt, Ichabod takes the talisman and the crypt door closes. Jobe appears and teleports the piece into his hands, and then teleports away with Ichabod. Ichabod wakes up on a pattern in a stone wall at the park construction site. The Stone is resting in the floor, and Malcolm and Jobe come in. Malcolm proposes a toast to ending the division after two centuries, and Ichabod refuses the champagne. He points out that the Stone will kill everyone in Sleepy Hollow. He asks if Ichabod finds the Stone familiar, and tells him to imagine it filled with blood. Malcolm points out that Ichabod hasn't been able to harm the Horseman since cutting off his head 250 years ago, and Ichabod only did it because of the power of the Stone. Ichabod realizes that he fought the Horseman on the Stone. Malcolm leads Ichabod outside to the battlefield where Ichabod died. Malcolm says that it's where he will gain eternal life as soon as one more individual arrives. The Horseman rides up and dismounts. They go inside and Jobe ties Ichabod up. Jobe hands him a sacrificial knife. Jenny and the others arrive outside and spot Malcolm and the others. They prepare their weapons and get ready to go in. Malcolm cuts Ichabod's hand with the dagger and then the Horseman's hand. Their blood mixes and drips onto the Stone, and Jobe says that he's cast a spell that will protect the area from the Stone's affects. Malcolm begins the ritual, but Jenny uses a blessed lantern to trap Jobe inside. With Jobe gone, the team blow up the site with Malcolm in it, only he drank the elixir of life from the stone moments before which rendered him immortal. Jobe breaks free from the lantern and finds himself in a demonic trap in a cell. Jobe is lying in the circle, and is unable to cross the line. Jobe warns Jenny that the wards won't hold her forever. She promises to find his weakness and shoots him in the chest with a crossbow bolt. Jobe casually pulls it out and realizes that Jenny is experienced with demons, sensing that a demon has invaded her body. Jenny remembers when she was possessed, and throws a knife at Jobe. He catches it and Jenny says that he can't goad her into making a mistake. She figures that with Malcolm dead, they've won. Jobe realizes that she thinks Malcolm is dead. Jenny asks Jobe where Malcolm is, offering to go easy on Jobe if he cooperates. The demon says that his senses are dulled by the wards, but Jenny figures that it's a trick and refuses to lower them. She wonders why Jobe cares about Malcolm when he tried to break his deal with Satan. When Jenny suggests that Jobe is bonded to Malcolm against his will, Jobe charges at the wards but is repelled. Ichabod calls Jenny and tells her that he has a demonic problem, and Jobe offers to help them locate the barghest as it has Molly. Jenny hangs up and says that she'll consider an arrangement if Jobe helps. Jobe says that he can't help as long as he's in the circle, and reminds Jenny that time is running out. Jobe says that he will abide by his deal, and Jenny breaks the circle. The demon disappears but leaves a map behind with Molly's indication marked. Jenny calls Ichabod and tells him what she's learned. Jobe then makes it back to DC where he goes to Dreyfuss enterprises. Jobe comes in and finds Malcolm. Malcolm says that he's missed him. He asks where Malcolm has been, and Malcolm says that he has been on a long journey of the soul... and plans to take the world on the same journey. Black veins briefly spread across Malcolm's face, and he promises that he won't rest until the world is born again. Malcolm is in a trance and Jobe tries to wake him up. Once he's awake, Malcolm says that he had another vision. He staggers to his feet and says that his vision was spectacular. He assures the demon that he is destined to become the best thing that has ever happened to America. After setting a Djinn onto Washington DC, the witnesses eventually define it, stopping the virus that it was causing. Jobe tells Malcolm that Ichabod and his team contained the outbreak. Malcolm tells him that there is nothing that they can do to stop the future that he's seen. He's assembling a team of his own, and says that he got everything he needed from the outbreak. Logan comes in and Malcolm says that he's their Patient Zero. The youth says that he can feel himself becoming something stronger, and Malcolm tells him to be patient for the others to arrive. Personality He's known to be very stoic, though determined and protective when it comes to Malcolm and his schemes. For some reason, Jobe has faithfully and diligently served Malcolm even after learning of Malcolm's plan to cheat their deal by gaining immortality, and continues to serve him after Dreyfuss' success in this endeavor. In the end however, Jobe's ultimate devotion was to his "employer" as he took a cruel delight in Dreyfuss' suffering when came the time to collect and he dragged Dreyfuss down to hell. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Energy Blasts:' After decapitating the stone head of Abraham Lincoln at the Lincoln Memorial, Jobe released a blast from his hands which destroyed the head and left behind its contents. It is also posible that he used this power to decapitate the stone head of Lincoln. *'Telekinesis:' Jobe can also telekinetically move/effect physical objects or beings. For example, while stealing the map of the ley-lines in the US, he encountered a guard. He dealt with him by suspending him in the air, choking him while he obtained the map. Another example is when Ichabod refused to comply by not giving up some of his blood to complete the ritual, Jobe forced him to hold out his hand so that Malcolm could cut it so that Ichabod's blood would fall onto the stone along with the Horseman's. *'Shapeshifting:' Jobe can change parts of his body at his will. He often changes the color of his eyes when he is using his powers. When he was released from his demonic trap, he magically formed clothes on himself and teleported out of there. *'Disintegration:' He suspended a guard in mid air while he obtained an object. Once he was about to leave, he waved his hand as he went past him and the guard disintegrated into dust, likely killing him. *'Accelerated Healing:' While Jobe was acquiring on of the talismans to complete the Philosopher's Stone, he was confronted by an unusual figure who hit him over the head repeatedly, knocking him unconscious. While the figure stands over Jobs body, Jobe's head quickly heals from its wounds. *'Teleportation:' Jobe demonstrated this ability when he was acquiring the last talisman from Ichabod. He teleported into the cave and teleported the talisman from Ichabod's hands and into his own. He then teleported them out of there. Once he was released from the demonic trap that was used on him by Jenny, he teleported out of there in a cloud of dust. Weaknesses *'French Lantern:' As Jobe is a demon, he can be captured by the French Lanturn and trapped in it. During an explosion, the Lantern was damaged and after much effort, Jobe broke free. Trivia Etymology *The name "Jobe" is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Jobe is: persecuted'. Jobe is a variant form of Job (Hebrew).http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Jobe Appearances References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons